Amor Omnia Vincit
by leviosadawn00
Summary: Wet and miserable, Hermione Granger shows up at a French chateau, only to be greeted by an aloof, yet friendly Snape. They become friends, but is there a darker, lustful motive Snape has? WARNING: Rated M for lemons, Non-Con, BDSM. Some HG/DM, eventual HG/SS. Non-canon, EWE, OOC, LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark and Stormy Night

WARNING: This is a newby alert. This is my first fanfiction, so be cautious.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I m not J.K. Rowling. These are her characters. I'm just controlling them for my pleasure!

Amor Omnia Vincit

It was a dark and stormy night and her day was miserable…

Hermione Granger's day had started out very nice. It had been three years since the war ended, and she decided to take a break from her job at the Ministry and searching for Ashwinder eggs in the Rhone Alps region of France, for her potions fanaticism. Hermione had planned out a two-week journey meticulously, and decided to document her sojourn from Rhone to Loire. This morning, she had set out from her bed-and-breakfast in high spirits, ready to catch the elusive Ashwinder's precious eggs, but not hurting the Ashwinder itself. Though she was now a young woman, she had always fought for the fair treatment of magical creatures. Today, she told herself that she would get the eggs, but would harm nothing. So, she spent most of her morning in the woods, searching quietly. At noon, she took out some cold plaice and elderberry squash, and recorded her findings. _No eggs yet, but the forest is very lovely._In the afternoon, she had planned to take a train to the next town, but was delayed when she fell asleep in a clearing in the forest. Though guilty, she told herself she would stay another day in this town. At around five o'clock, she gathered her things, and started to take the one mile walk back to the town.

Just as she was emerging from the woods, a light drizzle began to fall. Slightly worried, she picked up her pace but the storm grew. Now, it was a dark storm, pelting Hermione with no mercy. Finally, she stopped walking. Hermione stood shivering and thinking '_I've got to keep walking. I've got to go on.' _She heaved her rucksack on her back, and walked briskly, steadily getting more and more soaked. 'Perhaps,' she thought desperately, _'There will be a cottage where I can rest in for the night. Surely there must be someone out here!' _After walking for fifteen minutes down a simple two lane road, she saw the dark shadow of a château in front of a forest of oaks. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked from the road to a paved stone path leading to the château. Pacing herself, Hermione now felt worried. _What if a serial murderer lives in the chateau? What if I get murdered, and no one will ever find me? _She pushed aside those unpleasant thoughts, and knocked loudly on the handsome wooden doors of the formidable mansion.

Inside his warm chateau, Severus Snape was sitting in his study, nursing a small shot glass of Ogden's 1976 Firewhiskey. He stared at the book in his lap, though he was not reading. Instead, he thought about how nice his life had become. After barely escaping a brutal death at the Battle of Hogwarts, Snape appeared briefly in Wizengamot to plead innocent to murder and Death Eater activity, and was granted a pardon. Then, he fled England, and acquired a lovely chateau in France. After Confunding the Muggle owner of the chateau, he moved his meager belongings to the citadel, and started a potions business. It was rather profitable, he mused, and brought him a fair amount of money. Though his business was small and not well-known, his faithful customers paid much money for his potions. So, his life was fair. There seemed to be something missing. He pondered, and wondered why he was not content.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. Scowling, Snape rose and stalked down the stairs, wondering who it could be. He approached the door and opened it. He gasped. Standing on his doorstep was a wet and miserable looking Hermione Granger. He widened his eyes as he looked over her trim figure and lovely face. Whatever happened to the bushy haired priss he had always looked down upon? He swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth to speak.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Some reviews would make my day. This is my first fan fiction, so please understand. I don't have a Beta yet, so if you would like to be my Beta, PM me!

XOXO,

leviosadawn00


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to My Humble Abode

Disclaimer: I am not the fabulously, totally awesome, brilliantly beautiful JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

"Miss Granger," Snape started nervously,"What are you doing here?" Panicked at his stunned expression, Hermione stuttered, "I, uh, was, uh, looking for some Ashwinder eggs during my vacation, and then, uh, it started to rain, so I thought maybe I could stay here for the night, since I'm soaked, and, well, I'd rather not sleep in a storm, and I'm sort of-" She realized that she was rambling, and abruptly stopped. Raking one of her hands through her dark, wet hair, she looked up at Snape through her eyelashes as if to say 'I'm sorry. Please let me stay.'

To Hermione's surprise, Snape gave her a small smirk, and replied, "Well Miss Granger, of course you may stay here. I'm just surprised you managed to find me, when I tried to hide from the Wizarding World in Britain. Alas, I've been unsuccessful. Do step inside, you seem quite miserable." Hermione, trodding carefully, stepped through the door and looked up at the high ceilinged entry way. She wondered how he managed to acquire such a beautiful house. She also wondered why he was being so nice to her. _Wouldn't Snape try to send me away, or scare me off? Why did he smile? I didn't even know he was capable of smiling. _

Snape looked at her and said, "So, Miss Granger, you have landed yourself in an interesting predicament. However, before you question why I'm here and why I'm dressed in Muggle clothing, I suggest you take a bath. That would do you a lot of good." Hermione fervently nodded and said, "Thank you, Professor." Snape gave a dark chuckle. "Miss Granger, you may drop the formality. I am no longer a teacher, and you are no longer a student." Hermione was even more surprised now. "Yes, Prof-Mr. Snape," she murmured.

"Loxy!" Snape yelled, apparently to no one. POP! A towel toga clad house elf appeared, and gazed obediently at her master. "Take Miss Granger to the lavender room bathroom, and transfigure some of my robes into suitable clothing for her," Snape drawled. "Yes, Master," the house elf squeaked, "Shall I be preparing food for her too?"

"That would be nice," Hermione hesitantly muttered. Snape gave her an amused look, and said, "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Loxy. Go ahead and take her." The house elf looked at Hermione, and Hermione followed Loxy up a flight of stairs. Snape looked at her retreating form, and sighed quietly. It was obvious that Hermione Granger was no longer a little girl. She had grown up, and become a charming woman. Her frizzy hair from her pubescent years had been tamed into manageable waves, and she was no longer a skinny twig. He noticed everything she had accidentally revealed wearing a wet, tight shirt. She had grown curves, and actually became enticing. Snape groaned, and thought of all the possibilities Hermione had brought. Grimacing, Snape walked back to his study, his erection straining uncomfortably against his trousers.

* * *

Hermione looked around as she followed the little house elf. The hallways were adorned with non moving portraits, and Muggle statues. She was sure that the previous owner of the house was a Muggle.

"Miss, we is here," the house elf proclaimed, as they entered a large bathroom. "Undress and bathe, Miss. Loxy shall lay out Miss's clothes and dinner." After these words, the house elf disapparated. Hermione sighed, and started peeling off her clothes. _Tonight has certainly been unusual,_ she thought. Turning the ivory knobs of the bath, she cautiously lowered herself into the warm, bubbling water. She groaned, and closed her eyes. The water felt wonderful. Opening her eyes, she spotted some shampoo and soap. She smiled and lathered herself slowly. _Who would have known that Snape would be thoughtful? _She chuckled and rinsed herself off. Standing up, she grabbed a fluffy towel next to a neatly transfigured skirt and blouse. As she dried off, she noticed there were no knickers or a bra. Oh well. She dressed, and walked out the door. She had walked into a large, pale purple bedroom, with a massive canopy bed and two shelves of books. On a small table, there was a silver tray with a bowl of steaming potato soup. Stomach growling, she eagerly ate it all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snape was itching to satisfy a more... carnal hunger. _I shall not lose control like a teenage dolt. I shall not become a hormonal dunderhead._ Snape repeated these words in his head, hoping to lose his boner. He did not succeed. Sighing, he unzipped his trousers, and took matters into his own hands.

**A/N:**Thank you for reading, please review!

XOXO,

leviosadawn00


	3. Chapter 3: Get Sleep (Or Wet Dreams)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Snape grimaced and looked down at his hands. He felt dirty. _I'm a dirty git, _he thought, as he reached for his wand and hissed "Scourify. LOXY!" The house elf appeared, and bowed. "Please retrieve Miss Granger from her rooms." The house elf nodded, and scurried away. Snape turned back to his book and brooded. _ I've always thought of Granger as a stupid girl. __I've always been such a git to her and her idiotic friends. Perhaps I shall turn over a new leaf, and become acquaintances. After all, I can't possibly resist her now. She's grown up beautifully. Mmmm... _

* * *

Hermione found a cream-colored silk nightgown on her bed covers. Fatigued, she slipped it on and put her clothes at the foot of her bed. Suddenly, Loxy appeared. "Will Miss please come with me?" it asked. Nodding, Hermione got on her feet and followed Loxy out of the room, and down the stairs. _This place is just lovely! I do wish I lived here. Snape doesn't even seem that bad anymore. Maybe, he'll be my friend! No, that will never happen. _With those thoughts, Hermione found herself walking into Snape's study, a large, gold room, filled to the brim with old books and paintings. It smelt of new parchment, aged India Ink, and yellowed books. Hermione was captivated. Snape sat in the corner of the room, on an aged leather chair._  
_

He spoke. "So, Miss Granger, how have you been since the war?" Hermione shrugged and answered, "Well enough I suppose. I've got a desk job at the Ministry. I went on this vacation to clear my head. Have you been well?"

"I've been well enough, Miss Granger. Before you peg me with incessant questions, I just want to say I went to France for peace and quiet. I had to escape those overbearing reporters and journalists. How is Potter?"

"He's fine. He's in a relationship with Ginny Weasley."

Snape snorted. "How is Weasley?" He drawled, asking out of politeness, but not really caring. Hermione blushed. "He's fine. No job, but happy nevertheless. He's my boyfriend now."

Snape looked up in surprise, then frowned. _So the Weasel finally manages to snag a witch. Hmph. Granger could do much better. Granger could do me. __Wait, where the hell did that come from? _Snape felt embarrassed at the prospect of Granger's body when she was standing so close to him, clad in only a flimsy nightie. "Ah, I see," Snape managed. "Well, good night Miss Granger, we shall discuss more tomorrow morning. Go to your room."

"Good night, sir," Hermione murmured and tiptoed out of his study.

* * *

Snape snarled and sipped his Firewhiskey. How dare the Weasel date her? Snape would make a plan to make Granger his own. A pretty pet, for his eyes only. His thoughts became dark and rather twisted alarmingly fast. She would be his. He just had to bid his time. He yawned, and lumbered up to the second floor. However, he didn't go to his room.

He opened the door to the Lavender Room, to see the draperies of the canopy bed closed. Snape stealthily snuck to the bed, and opened the draperies softly. He gasped. Hermione Granger was a beautiful sight, fast asleep, the pale rays of moonlight radiating off her pale, creamy skin. Her dark lashes were alluring, and her pink lips looked kissably soft.

Snape swallowed, and dropped the drapes. He carefully slid to the door, and exited. He walked down his lavish hallway, into his bedroom. It was a formidable looking place, the walls dark grey, the furniture black. Snape closed his door, and unbuttoned his shirt and took off his trousers slowly. He jumped onto his bed, and laid on his comforter, stark naked except for his boxers. He made a face as he looked down at his scarred body. _I'm a bloody mess. _His scars from Nagini were still on his neck, and his belly, though trim and fit, was marked with many whip lashings. His Master preferred to torture Snape with Muggle whips and knives. _Those days are over, _he thought. He had a new life. His previous servitude, Lily, and allegiance to Dumbledore didn't matter anymore. He had something new in his mind. He had Granger. Snape fell asleep with the lush brunette on his mind.

* * *

Snape was awoken from a fitful sleep by a loud knocking on the door. He groaned, and hoarsely whispered, "Come in."

Hermione Granger stepped in, her hair dry and in lovely waves down her back. She had taken off her nightgown, and put on a forest green teddie, and sheer silk stockings. Her nipples were visible through her lingerie, due to the cold. "I want you," she cheekily whispered. Snape gasped, and then hungrily pounced. Hermione responded equally enthusiastic, pressing her lips against his.

"Touch me, Severus," she reverently whispered.

Snape gave a smirk and flung off her teddie. He stared at her. Oh gods, she was beautiful. He massaged her breasts, causing her to moan loudly and press her core against the tent in his boxers.

"I know you want me," Hermione purred seductively. "And, I want you too." Snape groaned. He pushed her onto the bed, and shook off his boxers. He looked at her, and entered her in one swift motion.

"SEVERUS! Uhhh!" Hermione cried out as Snape moved back and forth, literally in heaven. He loved the feeling so much.

"Faster, Sev, faster. OH FUCK!" Hermione's plea was not ignored as Snape was closer to climaxing. He thrust even harder, emitting a low, guttural shout. Just as he was going to release...

Snape awoke from his dream, boxers filled with his seed. Grimacing, he reached for his wand, and cleaned his mess, the second time today. This was horrible. He was no better than a hormonal teenager. How could Hermione Granger make him feel so lewd? Scolding himself, he turned, and fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It means so much to me, it is literally like my brain food! No flames, though. And, if you happen to be the tenth, twentieth, or fiftieth reviewer, I'll reward you with a one-shot of your choice! Thank you again! -XOXO leviosadawn00


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hermione awoke in her bed, wondering where she was. Then she remembered. _I'm at Snape's house...er, mansion. His house is beautiful. _She sat up, and pushed aside her curtains. She looked around the room. _It is so lovely._ The purple wallpaper was gilded with light gold swirls, that shone when the sunlight hit it. The floor was stone, but was covered with a fine Persian carpet that matched the walls. A Roman couch sat next to two doors, which she guessed were the bathroom and closet.

Hermione rose, and walked to the closet, a little drowsy. She opened the door, and gasped. Inside, there were many blouses, trousers, and skirts, undergarments, shoes, and dresses, all clean and ironed. A fine tweed coat hung on a rack, and on it was a note. She read it.

_Miss Granger~ I have taken the liberty of assuming you want to stay here for a while. I've brought you some clothes with a shrinking charm, in case you find them too large. Please meet me in the dining room for breakfast._

_~Severus Snape_

Hermione was overjoyed that Severus Snape, the man who once hated her and her friends, was being nice! It was alarming, and somewhat disturbing if she really thought about it, considering what he did to them before. But, that was the past. Severus Snape was probably a changed man. Hermione was sure She happily snatched a dress off the shelf, and skipped to the bathroom. She shed her nightgown quickly, and hastily put on the dress. Then, she splashed her face with some water and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush that had not been there the night before. Finally, Hermione self-consciously looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she had chosen was navy blue, with white lace cap sleeves. It suited her, as it was not too girly or tom-boyish. Hermione grabbed a pair of brown suede flats, and walked out.

Since she didn't know where the dining room was, she decided to guess. She walked down the stairs she walked up the night before, and found herself in a large hall. There were several rooms down her left, and several rooms down her right. She walked down her right and opened the first door. Inside was a ballroom. That couldn't be the one! Brow furrowed, she turned and opened another door. It was a large kitchen. She had to be close!

She opened the last door, and found herself staring into the large white room, at Severus Snape sitting down, eating a crumpet. _He does look sort of handsome, in an unconventional way. What? Why did I think that? _

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, but then regained her composure and cleared her throat. Snape looked up.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape," she began.

"My darling Miss Granger," Snape chuckled darkly, "Do call me Severus. Mr. Snape makes me seem so old and senile sounding." He then looked down at his plate, and started buttering another crumpet. "Won't you sit down, Miss Granger? I find it best that you should satisfy your hunger. Tea?"

Hermione hesitantly took a seat across Snape. "Yes sir, with a bit of cream and sugar. Thank you." Snape handed her a steaming cup of Earl Grey, and watched in utter fascination as Hermione took the warm cup and closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. She looked oh so blissful.

"Miss Granger, in order to apologize for my wicked deeds done to you and your friends, you may stay here for several weeks, continuing your quest for Ashwinder eggs." Snape said. Hermione looked shocked, but said nothing.

Snape continued. "In my forest behind the chalet are many Ashwinders, whose eggs I have collected. They are currently in my laboratory downstairs. You are surprised, I know, but I am a changed man. After the war, I thought I had everything. A successful business, a nice house, and plenty of money. One day, I felt there was something missing. When you arrived at my doorstep, I realized the thing I didn't have. I didn't have friendship. Those damned Death Eaters were barely my acquaintances. Will you, Hermione Granger, be my friend?"

Snape watched as she took his word in. _For a bookworm, Granger is extremely thick! I do hope she believes my false words though. _

"Severus Snape, you were a horrible man. But, I shall forgive you." Hermione looked surprised at her own words, but continued. "I will gladly stay with you for the remainder of my vacation, before I return to London."

Snape listened, amused. _I doubt she'll return to England if she's trapped here. Settle down, Severus, your plan is only beginning, be patient_.

"Well Miss Granger, please accept this token of my friendship." Snape grabbed Hermione's thin wrist, and gently clasped a bracelet onto her wrist. It was a simple, silver chain, with a small diamond in the middle, but was capable of immense Dark magic. She wasn't to know of this.

Hermione smiled, unaware of Snape's intentions, and asked, "May I eat please?"

Snape said, "Of course," and summoned Loxy, who held up to Hermione a basket of pastries, and some jam and butter. As Hermione picked up a slice of toast, she felt Snape's lingering gaze. She said nothing, and began to eat. Snape sipped his tea, and waited patiently as Hermione gobbled down her victuals.

As soon as she finished, Snape stood up.

"Follow me," he ordered imperiously, and swept out of the room, with Hermione obediently following.

* * *

"Now, this château is extremely old, but I fixed it up," Snape said, as he walked through the halls.

"When did you buy it?" Hermione asked.

"I Confunded the Muggle owner, a couple of years ago, and kept it in good shape." Snape retorted.

Hermione was shocked, but smiled timidly.

"This is a very nice house, is it not? It is three stories, but the Far Right and Far Left Wings are four stories. I don't really use the third floor. The second floor has a library, I can show you that later."

Hermione was overjoyed to hear about the library. _I do hope he has good reading material! _Snape grinned, knowing Hermione would go crazy over his collection of books.

"Also, I have a large garden, blooming with both potions ingredients, and Muggle vegetables. This chateau includes the private forest, several acres of meadow, and a quaint little guesthouse. Questions?"

"Well, Prof-Severus, your house does sound lovely, much nicer than mine. I have a two room flat in Bayswater, which I share with Ron." Hermione's face was wistful as she spoke of her boyfriend. Snape glowered.

"Here we are. This is my laboratory."

They had been so busy talking Hermione didn't realize she was in the basement now. She looked around. His lab was sterile and clean, and contained two large tables in the center of the room. A refrigerator and Stasis box stood to the side, holding delicate ingredients. Shelves were filled with pickled animals, feathers, violently bright powders, and clean beakers. This was a beautiful room.

"I love it." Hermione grinned, and walked around.

"I'm glad to hear that," Snape conversed, and led her from the room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Dear girl, there is so much else to show you," Snape responded, as they walked back up to the first floor.

* * *

They spent all morning looking around the house, and had a delicious lunch of Beef Wellington and Madeira Cake.

Now, it was late afternoon, and both Hermione and Snape sat in his study, reading. Hermione had picked up a fascinating pamphlet about Magical Plants of the Americas, and Snape was composing a letter to Lucius Malfoy. Though Snape had thought the Malfoys to be conceited, Pureblooded snobs, he decided to invite them over in a few weeks to show off his wealth.

Both of them sat, savoring the silence, until Loxy appeared and announced it was time for dinner.

Snape rose, and cordially extended his hand to Hermione. "Mi'lady, may I have the honor of escorting you to dinner?" He announced with an exaggerated, nasal voice.

Hermione took his hand, giggling, and they walked to the dining room.

There, they enjoyed some Pilchards, steak-and-kidney-pudding, and Bakewell tarts.

Conversation was slightly awkward, but considering their history, was not strained. Hermione was telling Snape about her job enthusiastically, while he was listening, but not really caring. _Her mouth can be used in better ways, _he slyly thought. _My gods, she's a former student though. Severus Snape, you are a sick bastard, a very sick bastard. Oh well. I still want her._

* * *

After a polite after dinner drink, Hermione and Snape said Good Night, and headed to their own rooms. Hermione washed up, and slid into her bed, content, and drowsy. The ale she had drunk earlier was really getting to her.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard her door creak open. Severus Snape swept in, and settled himself in her armchair, unaware that she was awake. Hermione started to panic. _What is he doing? _

Snape quietly reached over, and pulled open her curtains of her bed. Hermione pretended to be asleep, but saw what was happening out of the slits of her eyes. Her former Potions professor stifled a groan, and reached down to stroke himself inside his pants, while staring at Hermione. He had a look of lust and concentration in his onyx eyes.

Hermione was freaking out. She couldn't take this. Opening her eyes, she called out, "Severus?"

Snape jumped a mile. He saw her staring at him with those wide, innocent eyes, and sprinted out the door. Hermione turned, confused, and fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Snape, you perv! Alas, I still love him. Anyways, thank you for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Thank you again, and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming up really soon. I need to stop posting chapters too fast. Whatever. -XOXO leviosadawn00


	5. Chapter 5: Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione rose, after a meager six hours of sleep, at five o'clock. Extremely hung over from that aged ale, she couldn't exactly remember why she had to leave. _Something awkward must have happened. What was it? I just know something's wrong. _She hastily grabbed her rucksack, filled it with her clothes she had been wearing, and raced to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, and put on some practical clothes. Hermione then quietly snuck out the door, downstairs. _I feel so bad for doing this, but it has to be done. _Finally, she arrived at the door, and paused. She felt so guilty for not leaving a note. _I guess I'll just owl him when I get back. _She turned, and exited.

* * *

Snape awoke, horribly furious at himself. _Why did I have to lose control so quickly? _He got out of bed, and realized something was wrong.

The bracelet he had given to Hermione tracked her movements, and he could feel them. He could tell that right now, she was nearing the town, probably getting her Portkey ready. _Damn it! I've got to find her. I can't let her leave me! I've barely started the plan! _

He dressed quickly, and rushed out the door. Unfortunately for him, he felt that Hermione Granger had just used her portkey to arrive in London. Extremely frustrated, he sat down on a couch and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to relieve himself.

Snape went back into his room, and took out a Hogwarts yearbook. He flipped to a page with a picture of Hermione laughing with Ron and Harry. He unzipped his pants, and went to work on his member.

* * *

Hermione walked down half a block to her flat._ I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I feel so bad. I know what I can do. I'll owl Snape, and apologize for a hasty departure. He'll accept it, I hope. _

She opened the door, and ran up three floors until she got to her room. She was about to unlock the room when she heard some weird noises. Like, sex noises. Mortified, Hermione pressed her ear against the door. She heard Ron's voice, and two other voices. What was happening? Hermione opened the door, and screamed.

Lying on the couch, completely naked, was Parvati Patil thrusting on top of her (soon-not-to-be) boyfriend Ron Weasley, who was sitting on Padma Patil.

"RON!" Hermione screeched, her voice shaking. "WHAT THE HELL?" The threesome stopped moving, and looked very embarrassed.

"Hermione, this is not what it looks like." Ron grunted. "I-I didn't uh, know you were going to be back so soon." His face had gone red. Parvati and Padma were trying to cover themselves.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Hermione's normally calm demeanor was completely gone. "WE'VE GONE THROUGH EVERYTHING TOGETHER! NOW, YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?"

"Hermione, calm down, I jus- ARGH!" Ron was cut off as Hermione smacked him with her rucksack, and stormed to their room, her face sopping wet with tears.

"Parvati, I knew this was a mistake," Padma guiltily whispered. "Ron, we're leaving." She and Parvati put their robes back on, and quickly sprinted out the door.

Ron just sat there, and then reached for the plate of cream crackers.

* * *

Hermione, half-blinded by tears, sobbed and flung her clothes into her purple purse with the extension charm. _I can't believe him. Someone please tell me this is a very bad dream. _She finished packing, and left her room. Ron was still sitting on the couch, eating crackers.

"Ron, can you tell me if Harry and Ginny are at home?" Hermione asked. Ron turned around, his face full of food. He swallowed.

"Uh, they're in Devon for a day trip," he answered, and cleared his throat. "Hermione, I know you've been my girlfriend for a long time, so I hope yo-"

"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE!" Hermione sounded like a banshee. "FORGET IT! Ron, this is over. I'm leaving." She haughtily reached for some tissues, and turned to leave.

"Hermione, there's a letter for you from the Ministry," Ron simply said, and turned his attention back to his food.

Hermione groaned, and reached for the crisp white envelope, on the cluttered side table. She ripped it open, and read the contents. She could not believe it.

_Dear Miss Granger, due to recent economical problems, the Ministry has been forced to lay off twenty percent of the younger workforce, including you. We are very sorry. Happy job hunting! ~Frederick Treemore, Department of Employment_

This brought on a new wave of tears. How could her day get any worse? She let out a strangled sob, and left.

As soon as she left the building, she didn't know where to go. Frustrated, she walked to the Leaky Cauldron to mull things over. She sobbed, and looked up. The weather was absolutely beautiful, and this made her day even more horrid. She stumbled inside the decrepit building, and sat down at a table.

Tom, the toothless landlord, went over and asked her what she wanted.

"One pint of Rediitjush's Scotch Ale," Hermione managed to say, and then slumped. Tom nodded, and scurried away.

"You really ought to be drinking something better," a voice said. Hermione jumped, and turned. Draco Malfoy was seated next to her.

"Go away," she whispered.

Draco chuckled. "What's wrong with you? Did Weasel break your heart?" He gave a light laugh, and sipped his firewhiskey.

"That's exactly what happened," Hermione said, and reached for more tissues.

Draco's smile froze, and then faded into a frown. "What?" Draco scowled. "What a stupid git! Cheer up Granger, you're better without him. In fact, you're too good for him."

Hermione glared at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded. "Why are you trying to cheer me up? I'm nothing but a filthy Mudblood to you, aren't I?"

Draco winced, and then said, "Well, Granger, times have changed. My ideas have changed. You seem much better." It seemed difficult for him to get the words out, but he did. Draco carelessly ran his fingers through his hair. _Though he was a pompous brat, he has matured nicely,_ Hermione thought. _However, I shall still regard him with suspicion. _

Just then, her bracelet vibrated, causing Hermione to jump. _What the hell?_ Then, she realized what she could do! _I though all of my friends are unavailable, but I have Snape! Whatever awkward situation that had happened last night can be put behind. I'll stay with him for a while, until I get a job!_

Hermione jumped out of the chair, and guiltily said, "Sorry Malfoy, but I have to go somewhere. It was, um, nice seeing you." She grabbed her purse and left Draco sitting alone, very confused.

* * *

Severus Snape had just finished eating an incredibly late breakfast and was about to head down to the lab for some more brewing. However, he wasn't really looking forward to it. The commotion that had happened yesterday and before made him realize how boring his life was.

Just then, he heard a door knock. Cursing, he stumbled to the door and opened it.

Hermione Granger was standing there, looking extremely forlorn, and clutching a small beaded purse.

"Miss Granger, you have returned," Snape silkily said, though his stomach was fluttering nervously.

"Severus, please help me!" Hermione cried. "Ron's cheating on me, I have been laid off, and I don't have anywhere to go!"

Snape was extremely happy. _This was perfect._

"Miss Granger, you may stay. I do hope you have forgiven me for the, er, unfortunate incident that happened yesterday night."

"Of course!" Hermione cried. Snape felt relieved. _This is going just as I planned. _

"Miss Granger, follow me." They walked through the house down to the lab. Snape said, "I've thought of a good idea. Why don't you help me with my potions business?"

Hermione was glad. "I would love too. Thank you for being my friend."

Snape chuckled. _She has no idea what she's getting herself into. My plan shall go on. By tomorrow evening, she shall be mine._

* * *

**A/N:** *Sigh* I love Snape, even though he's a horrible person. You have no idea what he's going to do to poor Hermione! *evil laugh* Thank you very much for reading, and please review! -XOXO leviosadawn00


	6. Chapter 6: Deception!

WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL ORAL SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. If you don't like it, leave.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione's life had taken a turn for the better. It was noon now, and she was eating some Cornish pasties in the kitchen. Her morning was spent brewing some Dreamless Sleep and Sleeping Draught Potions. It was a simple job, really. It was very pleasant, since she and Snape had chatted while working.

_"Now, Miss Granger," Snape said. "50% of whatever profit I make goes to you, when I sell these Potions at the Saturday market."_

_"Saturday market?" Hermione was bewildered. "You can't sell potions to Muggles!"_

_Snape smirked. "Darling, you really aren't the brightest, are you? Of course I sell my Potions to wizards. This is a wizarding town. Didn't you know that?"_

_Hermione was amazed, and slightly embarrassed. "Well," she murmured, "I just didn't really think about the town, really." _

_Snape just smirked again, and shrugged. _

Hermione thought about what he said. She really hoped to get a job soon, and she didn't want to bother her new friend.

"Loxy!" Hermione hollered.

The house elf appeared. "What may Loxy do for you, Miss?"

"Well," mused Hermione, "What dessert is there?"

"Bread and butter pudding, Eton mess, chocolate trifle, Miss."

"May I have the trifle?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss," Loxy turned to leave

"Loxy, do you know where Severus is?" Hermione asked.

Loxy turned back around. She suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Master's in town for business," she nervously squeaked.

"What type of business?"

"L-Loxy is not allowed to say, Miss. Sorry, Miss." The house elf scampered away.

Hermione frowned. What could he be up too? She sighed, and waited for her dessert.

* * *

Snape was not in town. In fact, he was across the country in Paris, shopping in the Galeries Lafayette, a large department store. Severus Snape usually thought shopping was boring, but this was actually fun.

He was in the lingerie department, looking like a creep. He didn't care though. This was worth his time, and image. He stroked a pale pink baby doll dress, marveling at how soft it was. His shopping basket was filled with some lacy bras and panties, all very feminine and seductive.

Snape turned and saw a sheer knee-length teddie. Hermione would have to wear that! He added that to his shopping basket.

When he was done finding clothes, he went to the check out line, and tried to avoid the judgmental glares of the young store clerk.

He left the store, and apparated to Bellevue, where he walked down several blocks to a seedy looking store. He stepped inside. The air smelled of body odor and cloves. On the walls hung artwork, and hippie clothing. Some hemp necklaces and bone bracelets hung from a shelf. A young man with dreadlocks sat on a painted stool, carving something into wood.

Snape cleared his throat, and the young man looked up.

"I have something I would like you to engrave," Snape said, and handed him an expensive silver bangle. "Please engrave 'Property of Severus Snape' in cursive."

The man looked bewildered, but agreed to engrave it. Fifteen minutes later, a very satisfied Snape handed the young man some crisp Euro bills and stepped out into the sunlight of the Parisian afternoon.

* * *

Hermione had just woken up from her afternoon siesta when Snape appeared, looking very happy. _Hm. That's odd. Snape usually isn't happy at all._

"Miss Granger, there is one room I haven't shown you yet," Snape said. "Come with me.

Confused, Hermione followed him down to the basement.

"Now, this room is very powerful, so no wands are allowed," Snape said, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Hand over your wand, please."

Hermione grudgingly obliged and handed him her beloved wand. She was now completely defenseless.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to blindfold you, for the element of surprise," Snape said, hardly containing his excitment.

"Alright," Hermione said, slightly suspicious.

Snape chuckled darkly. "Good girl," he murmured as he tied a silk tie around her eyes. "Now, Miss Granger, I shall open the door."

He pushed Hermione in through the room, and yelled, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes came out of nowhere and bound Hermione to a stiff wooden chair.

"Severus? What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling. "What's happening?"

Snape threw back his head and laughed. "You are very thick, darling," he said as he undid the blindfold. "You shall never escape from here! You're mine, forever!"

"I though we were friends! Are you a fool?"

Snape laughed again. "Friends? Do you take me for a fool, Miss Granger? I don't need friends. You, however, are a fool. I lured you to stay here, and you simply fell into my trap, since you Gryffindors are so damned stupid and trustworthy!" He reached down to stroke her hair.

"Severus, you ar-" Hermione was cut off by a slap.

"You are mine now," Snape said, growling. "You may not talk without my permission, because if you do, I can harm you. I have your wand." He grinned and shoved her wand into his back pocket. He felt so good, so powerful. He had always submitted to Masters, but her was a Master now! He had power.

"Sev-" Hermione sobbed.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. I do not wish to hear you speak. You mouth can be used for other things." Snape slowly unzipped his trousers, his erection straining.

"No, dear god, no," Hermione cried when she realized what was happening.

Snape pushed his pants down, his large, erection member right before Hermione's face.

"No! STOP! I-MRMPH!" With one swift motion, Snape thrust into her mouth.

It felt so good to him. Snape exhaled loudly, and whispered, "If you bite, Kitten, you will regret it. Ahhhhh, that feels so good, you slut. Deeper!"

Hermione felt like dying. Disgusted would be an understatement right now. Snape grabbed the back of her head, and pushed himself deeper. Hermione couldn't breath. She started to feel dizzy. She wished she could pass out, to escape this nightmare.

"Mmmm, Kitten, you are so good at sucking cock. You are such a slut, aren't you?" Snape's thrusts became more frantic. Hermione was half unconscious. When would this end?

Snape felt so good. Her mouth was so hot, and tight, and really wet.

"Kitten, when I come, you must swallow all of it, you understand?" Snape snarled, gripping her hair. Hermione frantically nodded and gagged.

Snape felt his balls tightening, and let out shout.

Just then, Hermione felt some warm liquid shoot into her mouth. It was slightly salty, and thick. She was horrified. There was so much that some of Snape's seed dripped out of her mouth, onto her clothes.

Snape grinned lasciviously. "You bad girl," he panted, still riding out his post orgasmic haze. Hermione whimpered, and then started to cry.

Snape laughed and said, "I'll be back, Kitten. Be a good girl and I'll reward you." He shook his hips, pointing to his now-flaccid member, and left the room.

Hermione felt so dirty. _What has he done to me?_ she wondered.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Lucius Malfoy stalked into one of the dining rooms of Malfoy Manor, with a letter in his hand. Narcissa and Draco were eating.

"Look," he stated, and showed them Snape's letter.

"My gods," whispered Narcissa."I didn't realize that he was still alive."

"What do we do about this? Do we accept his invitation?" Lucius pressed, frustrated.

Draco swallowed, and spoke. "Sure, why not?"

Lucius snarled. "He's a traitor, that's why!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So? Mother let Potter live when he told her I was alive."

"That's different," Lucius retorted.

"Not really," responded Narcissa.

"Fine!" Lucius was exasperated. "We'll leave several days, to see how Snape is holding up. I doubt he actually lives in a château." He sat down, and started to eat.

Draco put down his fork, lost in thought. _I want to see Granger again. I wonder how she's doing? ARGH! Why am I thinking about her? I don't care. Do I? Well,she has gotten sort of pretty. _

"No, I am not attracted to her!" Draco shouted, out loud. Both of his parents looked at him strangely.

Draco blushed, and murmured, "I'm going crazy."

* * *

**A/N**:Snape! You bastard! Why are you so horrible, yet alluring? Argh! You infuriate me. Thank you for reading, and please review! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


	7. Chapter 7: Desire?

Warning: Smut, a bit of Non-con. If it's not your thing, exit.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Snape stalked away from the room, leaving Hermione in tears. _I have a strange, unpleasant feeling tugging at my stomach. Is it remorse? No, it can't be. _Things hadn't gone the way he expected. The look in Hermione's eyes pained him. _I was hoping she'd like that. LIKE THAT? Severus Snape, you are a fool! You just raped her, of course she didn't enjoy it! _

Snape stumbled into his study, and poured him a generous amount of Firewhiskey. He felt horrible.

_No one has ever desired me. I've never been wanted, or loved. I want her to want me. I want her to desire me. Of course, that will never happen now that you've fucked things up horribly. Snape, you bastard. You must think of a way to make her want you. You must. Come on, think!_

Snape grabbed a glass of water, and trotted softly to the room where Hermione was held. He opened the door.

Hermione Granger was still tied to the chair, and she was still crying, her body wracking with dry sobs.

Snape awkwardly stood there, and cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up, and glared at him through her tears.

"Drink this," Snape said softly, and handed the glass. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." That statement was not completely true. Snape had put a Calming Draught in it.

"How the hell can I trust you?" Hermione responded. Snape shrugged, and turned away.

"I have done horrible things," he mumbled. "However, nothing made me feel as bad as what had happened." He flicked his wand, and released Hermione from the ropes.

"I still can't trust you," Hermione defiantly retorted.

Snape sighed, and handed Hermione her wand back. He really didn't want to, but he wanted her to change her mind about him. She was pacified by this action, and sipped the water.

"Get on the bed!" Snape shouted. Hermione jumped a mile. What had happened?

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked timidly.

"JUST GET ON THE BED!" Snape roared.

Hermione squeaked and ran to the bed in the center of the room.

"Hermione," Snape said, walking towards her, "I'm going to take off your clothes." Without waiting for her consent, he unbuttoned her shirt in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Hermione was extremely confused. What happened to the monster of a man who had just ravaged her minutes ago? She gulped, and said nothing. Snape took his time gently sliding off her skirt, and unfastening her bra. His breath hitched as he stared at her milky white breasts.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and bent down to take off her knickers. "I desire you."

Hermione's mind was cluttered and chaotic. _What's happening to me?_

Snape's gaze focused on her lips, and bent forward to kiss her. He could still taste something strange in her mouth. It was his seed. Severus was repulsed, but continued kissing her. He gently, ever so carefully took one of her breasts into her hands. He used his other hand to stimulate one of her rosy nipples. Hermione let out a low moan, sighing under his careful ministrations. Then she froze. This was Snape who was doing this to her. How could someone so horrible make her feel so good?

Hermione was mortified. She knew she was wet. Snape realized this as he dragged his fingers tantalizingly slow over her soaked slit. He smirked, and slid a finger in.

Hermione mewled, and arched her back. Snape added a second, and third finger, and used his thumb to stroke her clit. Hermione, much to her embarrassment, mewled even louder. She was about to come when Snape removed his hand.

"ARGH!" Hermione was frustrated. How dare he? She glared at Snape, who was licking his hand nonchalantly. Mmmm. That picture turned her on even more.

"Severus," Hermione cried, "Please let me come!"

Snape sighed. "I will, only if you..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, but some of you guys weren't really happy with the last one. I understand. It's just that the Snape in my story is kind of rash, acting on impulse and desire. Hermione will eventually change him, but for now... he's bad Snape. If you don't really like bad Snape, don't read. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm also doing a lemony one-shot for PoetryNinja because she's amazing. I'll also do a oneshot for the tenth and twentieth review AS SOON AS EMINATOR CAN DECIDE A SUBJECT. Anyways, sorry for the angst in my note, thank you for reading, and please review! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Warning**: Smut

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione was in utter agony. Snape had just denied her, and now she was frantic. Hermione twisted the bed sheets, and groaned.

" Now, Kitten, you will only be able to release if you become mine. Will you be mine?" Snape asked, enjoying the moment, while anxiously waiting for her reply.

"YES! ANYTHING!" Hermione screamed, desperate for her release.

"Say it, darling," Snape said, grinning.

"I'M YOURS!" Hermione shouted.

"Good girl," purred Snape, and started to finger her. He pinched her clit and nipple simultaneously, and Hermione came, in complete bliss, oblivious to everything around her.

As Hermione calmed down slowly, she noticed something Snape was holding, and paled. "What is that?" She asked, a little frightened.

Snape turned around and showed her the engraved silver bangle. "It's a sign of ownership," Snape said. "Look Hermione, I know this may sound crazy, but I know that when you break up, will you be my casual sex partner?" Snape closed his eyes, awaiting Hermione's reaction.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "I can't exactly trust you," she said as she gave him a sad smile.

Snape groaned. "Look, the war has changed me. What I did earlier was, I don't know, something stupid. Just, please."

"Hmmm," Hermione nibbled on her lip in thought. This was crazy, absolutely crazy. Two years ago, if Severus Snape had asked her that question, she would have died from shock. But now... she didn't know. She let out a sigh, and turned towards the wall. "Severus," she said in a small voice, "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Look," Snape said, frustrated, "It's just mindless sex. Nothing intimate, nothing emotional. When was the last time you had sex?" Hermione looked at him with a red-faced glare.

"See? It's what we need. And, I'll get you a job brewing potions, and such. No bullshit." Snape said. The next thing he said hurt him. "And, I'll let you move away to my guesthouse, so you won't be bothered by me."

Hermione looked at him warily, and groaned. "Fine."

Snape let out an exuberant cry and fastened the bangle to her ankle. He turned to leave the room. "I'll go get the guest house key and Accio your things to the cottage," he said, with a said smile. "And, Miss Granger," Snape smirked. "I shall be the Dominate during sex. You keep that in mind." He exited the room.

Hermione got up, and dressed. _What the hell just happened? What have I gotten in to? _

* * *

The guesthouse lay on the outskirts of the forest, with a well and garden in the backyard. It was a picturesque little cottage, with a thatched roof, red window shutters, and white washed walls. Though it was old, it had modern plumbing inside, with a porcelain bath tub, and cracked toilet. It had been vacant for many years, and was a pain to clean.

"Pfttt!" Hermione sputtered as she accidentally inhaled cob webs while dusting the rafters. Snape sighed. _The bookworm is really thick, isn't she?_ He flicked his wand, and the dust bunnies around him flew away out the window. Hermione snatched up her wand and flicked it. The cobwebs dispersed.

Cleaning the cottage was a tough job. However, they managed to finish by the time the sun went down. They unpacked her things (with Snape grinning lasciviously at her lace panties) and lit some candles. Snape pulled out some cottage pie and lemon squash, and they sat down on Hermione's newly made bed to eat. They were both starving.

"What's for dessert?" Hermione asked.

Snape silkily answered, "You'll see," and started to unbutton his shirt.

Hermione panicked. She couldn't handle this now. It was way too soon. She was barely stomaching this situation.

"Not now," she said, guiltily, and ran to the bathroom.

Snape looked at her behind, groaned, and angrily stalked out of the guesthouse. How could she do this to him? He could have cried from frustration.

He wistfully looked back at the guesthouse, and glared.

Meanwhile, Hermione looked over at the mirror in her new bedroom. She was green. _Dear god, why did I say yes to him? _She shed her clothes, and put on her nightie.

_Tomorrow will be better, _she thought, as she settled down under her quilt.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter, but I'll hopefully update soon. Thank you for reading, and please review! Since I'm busy with school and such this week, I won't be able to update as often right now :( Anyways, thank you for reading! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


	9. Chapter 9: In the Morning

**A/N**: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! REALLY SORRY! :( Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Hermione woke up early to the sound someone turning the creaky door knob to her room. Scared, Hermione reached for her wand. _Who is it?_

The door opened. Loxy walked inside, carrying a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Master gives this to you," she squeaked. "He asked Loxy to draw your bath, Miss."

"Uh, alright," Hermione said, slightly disgruntled at the interruption of her peaceful slumber. Loxy, either not noticing or ignoring Hermione's attitude, went into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Hermione heard the sound of water rushing out of the rusty faucet, into the cracked porcelain tub. She sighed, and fished around her dresser for some clothes. She picked out a slim black linen skirt, a cream blouse, and a pair of chestnut-brown Oxfords.

Loxy appeared again. "Miss may go to wash now," she squeaked politely, and walked out of the room. Hermione undressed, laid down her clothes and a towel, and sunk into the water. She felt... strange. She was sitting naked, in Severus Snape's house, after having sex with him, and becoming his friend. _Things are certainly odd now_, she thought, and reached for the soap. As she lathered herself, Hermione recalled, with anger, her conversation with Ron. _That dunderhead! I still can't believe he did that! I'm going to Owl him, telling him that I'm no longer his girlfriend! _She stood up, dried herself up, and slipped into her knickers.

Just then, the door opened, and Snape strode into the room, staring at Hermione. She yelped, and covered herself with her towel.

"Good morning," Snape drawled, looking disappointed at the fact Hermione had covered herself so quickly.

"Get out," Hermione said angrily.

Snape huffed. "Fine, if you say so." He turned and walked into her bedroom.

Hermione was furious. _How dare he?_ She closed the door forcefully, locked it, and proceeded to put on the rest of her clothes in a paranoid manner. Then, she walked out of the room.

Snape was sitting on her bed, absent-mindedly twirling his wand, and looked up.

Hermione let out a deep breath. "Look, if we're going to be friends, you can't walk in on me."

Snape just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't trying to, I didn't know you were naked."

Hermione just sputtered. "You could have knocked!"

Snape glared at her. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for walking in on you. Seriously, calm down."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just slightly moody due to that blasted Ron Weasley. Could I borrow an owl? I have some business to conduct."

Snape got up. "Sure, but let's get some breakfast first." He pressed his hand lightly against the small of her back and led her to the small dining room.

On the round table stood a stout pot of Earl Grey, a basket of warm scones with spreads, and some plates and cutlery.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed, delighted. "This is nice of you." She gleefully sat down and started to cover her scone with lemon curd. Snape just arched his eyebrow at her and poured himself a cup of tea.

"So," Hermione said, her mouth full of scone. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," Snape said, "Today is Saturday, which is typically market day. We're going to go sell some potions at the market."

Hermione nodded. "I would like to get some things as well."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"I left most of my things at my apartment," Hermione said, "But I have no intention of going back." Her cheerful eyes hardened, and her eyebrows furrowed.

Snape frowned. _Of course she left her things there. That Weasel probably threw them out already. _

They finished the rest of their breakfast in a peaceful silence, and then walked up the the chateau together.

"So," Snape said, "I shall put the potions in different baskets. Then, I shall put them in my car, and drive up to the town.

Hermione was surprised. "You have a car?"

"Of course," Snape said. "Though this is a Wizarding town, many Muggles live nearby. The French Ministry of Magic gives us hell about it."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't know that respectable Professor Snape cussed," she said, good naturally.

Snape smirked. "I guess I always seemed like the greasy, overgrown dungeon bat to you, didn't I?"

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you seem to respectable to cuss," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I am not a gentleman by any means," Snape said, and chuckled.

Hermione just grinned, and looked away. _Wow, Snape is really friendly... And his laugh is very nice. I guess he can be a good person._

Snape interrupted her train of thought. "Miss Granger, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Hermione quickly said, as they walked down the stairs to the lab. She certainly did not want Severus Snape to know that she was thinking about him.

* * *

As Hermione was putting some vials of Dreamless Sleep into a wicker basket, a small black owl flew into her, causing her to shriek and fall over.

Snape, who was currently labeling a jar, smiled and picked up a piece of parchment from the owl's foot. He read it and sighed.

"What does that say?" Hermione asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Nothing."

"It must say something."

"It is none of your business, Miss Granger."

Hermione wondered what the parchment was about. _Why would Snape not want me to know?_

The owl got up and gently pecked at fingers while Snape scrawled a reply on the parchment.

"Felix," Snape warned, "Stop that."

Hermione laughed. "It's fine!" She said, stroking his head gently. "Where is your letter going?"

"Britain," Snape said vaguely.

"Good! I would like to write a letter to Britain as well!" Hermione grabbed a sheet of parchment from a nearby shelf and scribble furiously on it. Snape tried to read it, but all he saw was _I hate you._

Hermione finished the letter and gently tied it to Felix's claw.

Snape petted Felix. "He'll sleep for right now, and take off tonight." The owl flew off to the roof of the guesthouse.

"Alright," said Hermione, and put the last vial in the basket. Noticing her lips were chapped, she licked them vigorously. "Time to go?" She asked, oblivious to Snape's hungry stare.

"Wait," Snape whispered, his voice husky. He carelessly dropped his basket on the ground, and walked rapidly towards Hermione.

"Wha-" Hermione started to talk, but was cut off by Snape's lips eagerly pushing against hers. She sighed, and kissed him back eagerly. _Damn, he's nice, _Hermione thought, sliding her tongue into his mouth. _I'm in heaven. How could a kiss feel so divine?_

Snape let out a moan and pushed her against the cold stone wall, sliding his hands under her shirt and deftly unclasping her bra. Hermione gasped.

"Mmmm," Snape hummed as he cupped one of her breasts tenderly, and gently tweaked the other one.

Hermione was in utter ecstasy, as was Snape. One of his hands sneakily slid down and undid Hermione's skirt buttons. That was the moment Hermione lost her ability to think properly. She let out incoherent groans as Snape's talented fingers touched her clit.

"Tell me what you want, Granger," Snape whispered into her ear.

"Uhh," Hermione mumbled back.

"What?" Snape said, smirking at Hermione.

"I-I want you to touch me," Hermione said, her eyelids fluttering.

"Okay." Snape removed his hand and straightened his hair.

_What? _Hermione thought, frustrated.

"You never said when to touch you," Snape said, grinning evilly. "Come on. Let's load these into the car." He grabbed two baskets and sauntered out.

Hermione just stood there, her knickers soaked.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry again for not updating soon. This chapter was going to be longer, but I said, "Nawwww." I'll post the next one really soon. I pinky promise. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


	10. Chapter 10: Market Day

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Snape cheerfully strolled outside, trying not to swing the baskets he was holding. _Ha! That must show her how much desire I've been feeling! She's been getting me hot and bothered since she arrived. _He set the baskets on top of a sleek red Mini Cooper, and opened the car doors.

"Granger!" Snape called out, too lazy to get the other baskets.

Hermione walked out of the laboratory door to the garage, carrying the other baskets. She heard Snape's voice and glowered. _That smug bastard, _she thought, _teasing me. How dare he! _She marched towards Snape and set the baskets down heavily.

"Is everything alright?" Snape teased, running his hand through his hair.

"Just dandy," Hermione shot back, and opened the car door.

"Hey, no sitting down. Help me put the baskets in the back."

"Ugh," Hermione moaned, as she got up and almost threw the baskets into the back seats.

Snape just grinned. "Get in," he said, as he turned the key, starting the engine.

Hermione huffed and got in, slamming the door.

"What's got you upset?" Snape asked wickedly, though he knew the answer.

"Nothing," Hermione said, and looked out the window as the car sped past the entrance to the chateau.

Snape smiled. This girl was feisty. "This town is nice. It is called Rivière Jardin.

"River garden," Hermione mused. "Pretty name."

"So, Gringotts has a little franchise in this town. You could get some money."

"This sounds nice."

"It is nice," Snape admitted, in a non-sarcastic voice. "It's one of the few French Wizarding villages left. However, there isn't much to do. There is a green grocer, a butcher, and so forth. There is also a park and bookstore, and that's about it."

"A bookstore?" Hermione asked joyfully.

Snape arched a dark eyebrow and chuckled. "I should have known that the Gryffindor princess wouldn't last long without wide variety of books."

"Books are nice," Hermione said defensively.

Snape just laughed.

Hermione smiled timidly at her lap. _I have never heard Snape laugh so much, ever. This is startling. Perhaps it is because he finds me amusing. I didn't know he found anyone amusing. He is certainly acting strange._

"We're here," Snape said, and grabbed the baskets.

Hermione got up and looked around. They were parked on the outskirts of a town square, where many tables and stalls had been set up for the Saturday market. It was a very nice old cobblestone town square, with a few shops surrounding it, including a book store.

"Do you mind?" Snape's sardonic voice called out to her, muffled by a table.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and rushed to help Snape set up the table.

"So," Snape said, as they arranged the vials carefully and pulled out some chairs, "I know you don't speak French, so just smile and nod and accept the money."

"I'm helping the customers?" Hermione yelped, nearly snapping herself into the folding chair.

Snape groaned. "Yes, you thick-headed girl."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Well, this isn't too bad. _Hermione thought as she pushed some Sickles into the money pouch. She was surprised at how much money Snape was making, but this wasn't a lot. _How can he afford to feed himself? _

"I know what you're thinking," Snape said, as he handed an elderly woman a vial of Dreamless Sleep. "I also run a mail-order service."

_Ahhh_, Hermione thought. That makes sense now. She turned to the next customer, who was a middle aged man. He murmured some words Hermione could not understand. She simply gestured at the potions in front of her.

The man picked up a large pint of Murtlap Essence and handed her 8 galleons and 5 sickles. Hermione started to slid the coins into the money pouch when she felt someone's sneaky hand creep up her skirt. It traveled quickly down her knickers, and started to stroke her.

"Mer-Merci beau coup," Hermione stuttered, as the man walked away. She turned to look at Snape, who pretended to be preoccupied, chatting with two surly looking warlocks.

"I need to go to the restroom," Hermione shakily said as she quickly got up. She turned back to look at Snape, who was licking his fingers and looking at her. Hermione groaned and ran to the green grocer.

She walked rapidly through the store, until she found the restroom. Shaking, she slipped inside a stall and stuck her fingers down her panties, which were soaking wet. _How dare Snape do this to me_? Hermione's fingers found her clit, and she started rubbing furiously.

Just then, a little girl's voice piped up from the door. "Maman?"

Hermione guiltily slid her fingers away. She didn't want to come in the middle of the bathroom and ruin that child's innocence. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and went back to the table.

The sight she saw irritated her. Snape was avidly talking to two French women, who were both young and probably Veela. One of them was batting her eyelashes, while the other was tugging her shirt lower, exposing her chest more prominently.

_Those bitches!_ Hermione thought, and walked over to sit down. "How may I help you ladies?" She asked, trying to look nonchalant and unconcerned. The taller Veela gave Hermione a once over, and said something French . Then, they both burst into high pitched giggles, while Snape was trying not to laugh.

"May I introduce you to these lovely ladies named Delphine and Cosette," Snape sleazily said, sneaking his hand over to Hermione's lap, gently stroking her thigh.

Hermione was about to open her mouth and yell at him when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a nervous sandy haired young man.

"SEAMUS!" Hermione cried, and grabbed him into a huge hug. Seamus Finnegan was a classmate and fellow Gryffindor who Hermione had a slight crush on in First Year.

"Nice to see you too," Seamus laughed and affectionately patted Hermione on the head. Unknown to Hermione, Seamus had always desired Hermione, ever since the Yule Ball.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, very happily.

"Well," Seamus said, "I decided to do an internship at Flourish and Blotts, so they sent me to their French franchise here."

"Wow, that's pretty nice," Hermione giggled.

Snape was watching the two of them and was growing increasing agitated. _What the fuck? Mr. Finnegan needs to stop hitting on her. She's mine._

Snape cleared his throat. "Mr. Finnegan," he said in his evil Potion Master voice.

Seamus jumped, and turned pale. "Professor Snape, h-how nice to see you."

"Be gone. Miss Granger and I are going to the bank."

"We are?" Hermione was confused.

"Ah, well, visit me at the bookstore," Seamus called, as Snape dragged Hermione away disgustedly. "How about tonight at seven?"

"Sure," Hermione called back, as they walked to the bank.

* * *

"I'm very sorry, Mademoiselle, but you have absolutely no money left," the Goblin stated.

"What? That's impossible!" Hermione shouted. "Let me see the records book." She grabbed the account book off the counter and scanned it, not believing what she was seeing. "F-Fifty hundred Galleons, on food alone? A sailboat? C-Call girls? Premium membership to Madam Amorette's House of Love? W-What the hell is that? I didn't buy any of this!"

"That's a whorehouse," Snape started.

The Goblin sighed. "Obviously, your partner Ronald Weasley withdrew the money from your account. You let him access it, did you not?"

Hermione handed back the record book, and started to sob. "I-I can't believe it."

"Miss Granger," Snape said, "How much money would it take for you to by the things you needed?"

"About five hundred Galleons," Hermione cried, and took out a handkerchief.

"I would like to withdraw five hundred Galleons, please," Snape said, and held out his money pouch.

"W-What? No, I can't accept this," Hermione said.

"You will," Snape firmly said, and handed the money to Hermione. "Now let's go get you some things."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Snape regretted telling Hermione she could get some clothes. After he brought her to the small clothing store, Hermione disappeared immediately, looking for some shirts. Snape found her contemplating over two blue robes.

"I'm not sure which one to get," she said, as she peered at the price tag.

"Just pick one," Snape said, "They look the same."

"They aren't!" Hermione said. "This one is is fully long sleeved, while this one is three-quarter sleeved."

"Whatever. I'm going to go sit down." Snape walked to the entrance of the store, where he picked up a catalog and flipped through it aimlessly. Meanwhile, Hermione looked through the racks, anxiously wondering how she would look.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione emerged with a pile of shirts, bottoms, and several dresses.

"I'm almost done," Hermione nervously said. 'I just need to by some underwear now."

Snape looked up happily. "Goody," He maliciously said, rubbing his hands together. "I'll pick out some things, and then you will model them. I hope you are partial to lace and sparkles."

Hermione gulped. Oh dear. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? *Sigh* Snape is such a perv ;) The next chapter is going to be pretty awesome. Seamus added some tension in there, let's see where it leads!

Thank you for reading, and please review! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


	11. Chapter 11: Mon Petit Chou-fleur

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling!

**A/N: **Ugh, I know that I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm a terrible person. I'M SO SORRY! ARGH! Anyways, without further ado... CHAPTER 11!

* * *

Hermione nervously followed Snape to the back of the store, where the lingerie department was. _I hope I don't regret this, _Hermione worriedly thought, as Snape eagerly grabbed a sheer camisole with lace straps.

"I think you would look good in this," he grinned, and held it out to her. "Try it on!"

Hermione groaned. _I do owe him for all the Galleons I borrowed, and for the job, and for the place to stay... It's the least I can do, I guess. _She took the offending garment and walked towards the changing rooms.

She unceremoniously threw off her clothes, but compulsively folded them back up. Then, Hermione turned to the mirror and frowned. _I look bad. _

She paid no heed to her lovely complexion, her slender figure, or her beautifully brown hair. _Why am I so skinny? Why are my breasts so small? I wonder what Snape sees in me. _

Hermione turned sideways and shot a glare at the mirror. _Damn, I look pretty bad._ Hermione sadly remembered the days at Hogwarts where she was constantly teased by her peers for her bushy hair and extremely large buck teeth. _I don't think I'll ever be pretty. Yet, Snape thinks I'm decent, right? Why else would he want me to model this for him?_

She quickly put on the camisole, thinking of how Snape would react, and grew somewhat pleased.

* * *

As soon as Hermione closed the door to the changing room, Snape quickly jumped into the the next stall and jumped on a chair, peering over into Hermione's stall. He silently criticized himself for being a pervy old bastard, but this was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Snape's brows furrowed as he saw Hermione stare sadly at her naked self. He knew some girls had pretty low self esteem, but Hermione seemed to be self-loathing. For a nerdy know-it-all, Hermione was stupid.

Why didn't she think she was beautiful? Had she never noticed how the Weasel was practically salivating every time they were talking? Silly girl.

As soon as Hermione slid on the camisole, Snape leaped down hastily and strode to the front of Hermione's stall.

"Done yet?" Snape growled, impatient.

"Coming!" Hermione squeaked, and opened the door.

Snape almost groaned as he checked her out. Hermione looked absolutely wondrous. Her hair was beautiful, reflecting the light of the changing room, and her body was heavenly looking. Snape's eyes glazed as they ran across her long, lily white legs, and her soft curves that the camisole hugged.

She blushed as Snape scrutinized her body, looking like an innocent angel. Hermione looked up and caught his eye, and smiled timidly. "Do you think I should get it?"

Snape grinned wolfishly. "Yes," he purred, and reached out to adjust the straps, gently tickling Hermione's shoulders.

She shivered in delight as Snape's pale digits touched her skin lightly, sending a wave of tremors down her body.

Just then, their little moment was ruined by a crabby, dark-haired sales assistant.

"Excuse-moi, but I think zat zey changing room is strictly for changing, eez it not?" She irritably said in broken English, as she impatiently tapped her burgundy nails across her clipboard.

Hermione jumped away, and scurried back into her stall to put on her clothes.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, Madamoiselle," Snape said to the sales assistant as his demeanor changed. He grinned winningly, and stood closer.

The sales assistant blushed. "No trouble, no trouble at all," she tittered as she fluttered her eyelashes.

For the next thirty minutes, Hermione picked out underwear and glowered as Snape and the sales attendant conversed about "the wonderful French culture" and "spectacular romantic getaways on the Coast of Brittany."

Finally, Hermione walked up to Snape, her arms full of panties and bras, and huffed, "I'm done."

Snape sighed, gave the sales assistant his Floo address, and lead Hermione to the counter for check out.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Snape questioned innocently as Hermione ignored him.

"Nothing," she replied, and looked at her lap.

"Nothing?" Snape arched a dark eyebrow, and smirked. "Something's got your knickers in a twist, darling."

"That's it," Hermione screeched, and punched him on the arm. "You treat me like a queen at times, but sometimes ignore me because you're chatting up some stupid bint. You're such a womanizer!"

Snape sighed. "Mon petit chou-fleur, I'm a man, and I have needs."

"I could satisfy your needs," Hermione murmured, as they pulled into the drive way.

"What did you say?" Snape looked at Hermione.

She blushed. "Nothing. I guess I'm going to get ready now."

"For what?"

"Meeting Seamus," Hermione said gleefully as Snape frowned.

Hermione giggled and unbuckled the seat belt as Snape turned to her and locked the door, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, a bit nervous.

"Things that Seamus can't do," Snape said as he reached across to nibble her ear.

Hermione groaned. _NO, NO WAY_.

Snape sighed and slid his hand down her skirt. "I've been wanting to do this all afternoon," he said, and pulled her into his lap.

_Oh shit_, Hermione thought. _Oh, shit._

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy! Did anyone get the TF2 reference? Read and review, thank you! ~XOXO leviosadawn00


End file.
